wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tori Tsubasa/Thoughts on Tier List RC1
I decided to just pitch in my two cents on the newest tier list. Right off the bat I see characters who don't have pages. I mean, you might have worked them out on paper but at least give us SOME indication as to what their powers really are instead of a vague blurb like "oh this character can do lots of damage." Why is Roxy Lalonde in SS tier? Before I get to that: her skills are way too erratic. Her Dord Waltz goes from a 17-second cooldown down to a 15-second cooldown then back to a 17-second cooldown. What's up with that? Did the skill get too overpowered and it had to be nerfed by increasing the cooldown again? Anyways, I don't see why Roxy is SS tier, given that she only disables towers for a couple seconds and doesn't have much in the way of escape (just Aftermath and that can only be used on enemies.) She's just like any other carry. A+ at the very least, I'd even say S for her unpredictability, SS is pushing it. The other SS tiers I don't see a page and/or moves for, but Dirk over here is very happy that his character got put into SS. Ok, I get why Feferi Peixes is S tier, but why isn't she above Roxy? Her AD move does so much damage and her ult is ridiculous, unlike Roxy's crappy ult and no escape. Meenah should be lowered to A+, because she's just like Feferi except with less defense and a little more power. The best offense is a good defense. Meenah is pushing it with all those nerfs to her defensive stats. Dave looks really powerful. I mean, he has three passive buffs, all of which are strong, and you even said that his Q move is like Draven's- who is God Tier on the League tier list right now. Why isn't he at least S? Why did you put Roxy above everyone? What's so good about Roxy? Ok, Vriska only has two moves that do damage consistently. Two moves. She can roll the dice but that can end up putting her in a cage for 8 seconds or blowing herself up. Both of the moves that do damage are skill-shots or Area of Effect shots, which means that Vriska needs to lead targets and heavily rely on prediction and luck to win. Vriska should be B+ tier. She's EXTREMELY bad. Aranea, if she's anything like Vriska, should be B- or even C+. I think you're decreasing Eridan because he did bad against an opponent? I dunno. But I don't think tiers should be influenced by performance; tiers should be influenced by potential. That's just me, though- when Olimar won a tournament in Brawl, he got bumped to #2, so whatever. Eridan can stack up the damage, decreasing magic resistance with his stacks and then blowing enemies up completely, and has an ult much like Feferi's and Meenah's, so he should go up to S. I'm gonna say this again. Hoothooot is not OP. Hoothooot is a terrible character that relies on a good early-match, or else he will feed for the entire battle. You put Hyper Beam into his innate so it does extra damage, so what? All his buffs give very little, and his ult doesn't boost it by very much, especially at rank 1 when all the other skills are leveled either 2-2-1 or 3-1-1. More attack damage? No attack speed or sustain. More sustain? No damage. More attack speed? No damage or sustain. Hoothooot is a character begging to be lower mid tier (B-) and doesn't deserve anywhere close to an A. Laval is actually really good; he's like Riven. He deserves A- or A+. His burst is very powerful and his ult can pick off weak enemies running away guaranteed, and he has a good combo with good crowd control and solid scaling on all his moves. His passive really kicks in late-game where 50% extra AD and movement speed will help him a lot. Same with Rukia; even though she has a bad early-match, as you've said and I've seen, she scales extremely well into late-match and can destroy entire teams. Last disagreement is Cynder. Cynder can actually do decent damage, and the fact that she "relies on hitting on the center" is like saying that Marth is bad because he relies on hitting on the tip of his blade to KO early. Her Spectral Lightning is like Blitzcrank's ultimate passive; it helps a lot. Finally, her ult, as you've said, is amongst the best in the heroes. It effectively doubles all the damage she does, and more, which is very devastating. Category:Blog posts